Bakura's not so happy Halloween
by jeti
Summary: Ryou convinces Bakura to go trick-or-treating and stuff happens. yup. stuff. i think theres one or two curse words.


ah. . . another story by me, jeti.  
  
in case you can't tell by the fact that my name is listed as the author.  
  
in which case you are an idiot.  
  
eh... *ahem* anyway, this is a special HALLOWEEN FIC!!! written specially for HALLOWEEN!!! because any day that you get free candy is the best holiday in the year ^_________________^  
  
zipandel: that stuff rots your teeth.  
  
zip: the tv tells me that it is bad for you!  
  
JeurLeMeth: the tv tells me that annoying little freaks should shut up.  
  
zip: you must not be watching the same- HEY! that's not nice!!! ;_; *runs away sobbing*  
  
JeurLeMeth: how do you put up with him!?  
  
jeti: how do i put up with you!?  
  
JeurLeMeth: *angry growl* *stalks off*  
  
zipandel: bleh.  
  
jeti: ehhhh. . . this is a fic mostly about what Yami no Bakura and Bakura Ryou do on Halloween. as said in the summary, Ryou convinces Bakura to go trick-or-treating and stuff happens. yup. stuff.  
  
disclaimer: if i owned Yu-Gi-Oh! i would make the dubbers spell it yuugiou. and i'd kill of Honda/Tristan/that-guy-who-carries-people and Shizuka/Serenity/that-THING-that-follows-around-Joey. and a couple of other people, but they'd be right at the top of my list. *hates them so* oh, and i dont own any of the candies mentioned. if i did, i'd be really, really rich. and i'm not, so dont sue me.  
  
extra note: Ryou calls his Yami... Bakura. He SHOULD call him Yami, but i confuse myself eisily while typing. as you can tell by the way i just mispeled 'easily'. not to mention the word 'mispelled'. oh, and Bakura Ryou is just Ryou.  
  
extra extra note: oh, and a little cursing. sorry ^^;;;  
  
extra extra extra note: oh, and the Ancient Egyptian people were born about 3000 years ago, not 5000. just to carify sometihng Bakura says.  
  
extra extra extra note: EEE! i can't believe that people putme on their favorites list! *dies* *resurrects herself*  
  
0n w1+ d4 f1[, y0!  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Bakura, guess what I have?"  
  
Bakura glanced up for a moment from his very violent video game. "A new kni- HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?!?!?" He dropped the controller and his character promptly died.  
  
"A bunny suit! And look, I've got one for you, too!"  
  
Bakura stared in horror at the fluffly, pink. . . THING that Ryou was holding out to him. He looked at Ryou, then the suit, then at Ryou, then at the clock because he was getting hungry, then at Ryou again. And the suit, too. ". . . WHY would I want a bunny suit?"  
  
"Because it's Halloween!"  
  
Silence.  
  
". . . All Hallows Eve?"  
  
Silence.  
  
". . . Free Candy Day. . . ?  
  
"Free candy!?"  
  
"Yup!" replied Ryou, happily. "Halloween is the name of the day that you put on a stupid costume, and people give you free candy!"  
  
Bakura thought this through for a moment. If his memory served him well, candy was that sweet stuff that made Yugi really hyper. He had had some too. . . Dixie Sticks? Trixie Sticks? Pixie Sticks? . . . No, definately Dixie Sticks. Pixies were girly. That stuff tasted good. Girly stuff didn't.  
  
"Do you mean, that if I put on. . . that. . . bunny suit. . ." Bakura twitched. "Then that means people will give me free candy?"  
  
Yup!" said Ryou again. "Here, try it on!" He tossed the bunny suit to Bakura.  
  
Bakura stared at it. It was a lot. . . fluffier up close. Fluffy stuff was girly. Bakura did not like being girly.  
  
". . . Are you SURE we have to wear these things to get candy?"  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura tugged on the shirt part of his suit, annoyed because it was so itchy. 'Why are things that are fluffy on the outside always itchy on the inside?' he thought to himself. 'Are bunnies itchy like this all the time? Damn, I would HATE being a bunny.'  
  
"Ok, here's the first house!" said Ryou gleefully. "Now, remember, it's 'Trick-or-Treat' that you say. Got it?"  
  
"Trick. . . or. . . Treat. Why do people say that? Why don't they just say 'Give me your damn candy before I kill you.'?"  
  
Ryou flinched slightly at the cursing. "Because that wouldn't be very nice, for one! Besides, its an old traditional thing. If someone ever doesn't have candy to give, then you're supposed to trick them."  
  
"Trick them?"  
  
Ryou was a little alarmed by his Yami's thoughtful look. "But like I said, an OLD tradition. People don't trick people just because they don't give out candy!"  
  
"How stupid. It would be really fun to torture the bastards that don't give out candy! You'd-"  
  
Ryou covered his ears. "Bakura! I dont want to hear THAT again! You already told me all the best ways to torture people!"  
  
"But this one's new. . ."  
  
Ryou shuddered at the thought. "Lets just get our candy, ok?" He pressed the doorbell. They waited. Bakura stared at the monogrammed door, and wondered why anyone would want a monogrammed door. Especially with a name like 'Sumisu'. Finally, Mr Sumisu opened the door.  
  
"Trick-or-Treat!" they yelled, although Bakura seemed to put more emphasis on the 'Trick' part.  
  
"I'm not giving out any candy this year," growled the man. "Go away."  
  
Bakura thought this through a second, then tried his other line: "Give me your damn candy before I kill you."  
  
Both Ryou and Mr Sumisu stared at Bakura in shock for a minute. Mr Sumisu turned red. "Brats!" he yelled. "Show some respect to your elders!"  
  
"BRATS!?!?!?" shouted Yami no Bakura. "I'm at least 3000 years older than YOU are!"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean, kid!?"  
  
"Who ya calling kid!?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!? Well, its the Shadow Realm for yo-" Bakura was cut of mid-sentence as Ryou clapped a hand over his mouth as managed to drag Bakura away from the door (which Mr Sumisu slammed shut).  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? HE DIDN'T GIVE US ANY CANDY! HE DESERVED IT!"  
  
"Bakura, its not nice to send people to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"THAT'S THE WHOLE DAMN POINT!" Bakura glared at Ryou. Glaring was fun. Especially at little kids, because then they ran away and started crying. And then you could glare at their mothers, and their mothers would get scared of the psychos in the park. And then they would all run away. And it was fun.  
  
"C'mon Bakura," said Ryou, tugging on the arm of Bakura's bunny-suit. Thing. Bakura wondered how Ryou had gotten so much stronger lately. Had he been working out? But no one who worked out would ever wear a bunny suit. Except for himself. He was only in it for the candy. He'd have fun with the Ryou's Dad's lighter later. . .  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura was pulled out of his lovely thoughts about how many ways you could burn a bunny-suit-THING by a doorbell. A really annoying doorbell. That sounded like someone cackling. Badly. He was toying with the idea of sending it to the Shadow Realm, just for kicks, when the (non-monogrammed) door opened.  
  
"Trick-or-Treat!" said Ryou.  
  
"uh. . . Lick-or-Eat!" said Bakura, earning him a strange look from both Ryou and the woman holding open the door. ". . . Wicker-Feet? Damn, what was I supposed to say again?"  
  
"Trick-or-Treat!" replied both Ryou and the woman at the door.  
  
". . . Right. That. What you said. Can I have some candy, now?"  
  
"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "The kids who were here just before you took the last of it."  
  
Bakura's eyes began to twitch. A lot. "What the HELL is the point coming out here is these damn costumes to get candy, if there ISN'T ANY DAMN CANDY!?!?!?"  
  
Both Ryou and the woman at the door made annoyed faces. "You shouldn't curse."  
  
"I'LL CURSE AS MUCH AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE UNTIL I GET MY CAN-mmph!" Bakura found himself being dragged off my Ryou again. 'What do they teach these kids at school!?' he thought. 'Weight-lifting!?'  
  
"Bakura," started Ryou as soon as they were a safe distance from the house. "You can't start cursing at people who don't have candy! There are small children out here!"  
  
"Small children. . .? Hey, aren't THEY the ones who took my candy?"  
  
". . . What?"  
  
"That's right, that lady just said that the little kids took my candy. There's some revenge I must take!" He began walking in the direction of a profitable looking group of small children, fingering the Millennium Ring.  
  
"GAH! Bakura, you can't banish small children either!"  
  
Ryou managed to drag Bakura away again (yes, he MUST be working out), and since he wasn't looking where he was going, they ran into Yugi and Yami.  
  
Literally.  
  
As they picked themselves up from the ground, Bakura noticed that Yami's bag was filled with candy. LOTS of candy.  
  
"Pharoah! How did YOU get so much candy!?"  
  
"The people gave it to me, for they are all my loyal servants!"  
  
Yugi muttered something along the lines of, 'I already TOLD you, we're not in Egypt anymore. . .'  
  
"Yeah? Well, I want some of that candy!"  
  
"No way! It's MINE!"  
  
"I'll duel you for it!"  
  
"Why would I put up MY candy as the prize!? There's nothing that I want from you! That's not fair!"  
  
"Oh, I thought you we're the King of Games! Afraid you're going to LOSE?"  
  
"Not to a filthy Tomb Robber like you!"  
  
Bakura lunged forward sudddenly, tackling Yami to the ground. There was a slight scuffle as both grabbed Yami's candy bag. Bakura grabbed Yami's hair and Yami kicked Bakura's face and Bakura twisted back Yami's arm and Yami elbowed Bakura's stomach, and somehow in the middle of it all-  
  
"HE BIT ME!!!" Yami no Yugi jumped up suddenly, holding his arm. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HE BIT ME!!!"  
  
Yami lunged at Bakura with newfound fury and Bakura only just managed to get out of the way. Bakura stumbled down the street almost blindly from the rabbit ears that had fallen into his eyes. Yami was meanwhile untangling himself from his own tail (Yugi had gotten them to wear matching cat suits). Finally he set after Bakura, screaming "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, TOMB ROBBER!!!"  
  
Soon both of them had disappeared in the distance. Yugi turned to Ryou, saying, "So. . . I guess we have a good 2 hours before they're back, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Did you go down Shinchintaisha Street yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, I hear they have good caramel apples."  
  
"Ok."  
  
And so the went.  
  
~~~  
  
jeti: *sigh* i wanted to get this fic up before i went out trick-or-treating, but i never got a chance to finish it before then! ;_;  
  
zipandel: its youe own fault for not typing yesterday.  
  
jeti: yeah, i know. but at any rate, trick-or-treating was terrific! ^____^ i went with CPegasus (yes, a humour authoress of ff.net), Maximillion J Crawford (he's SOMEWHERE on ff.net, but i dunno his name so i'm just gonna call him that ^^;;;) and kandie (not on ff.net unless theres someone here with that name). i was change of heart bakura ^_________________^ i have a millennium ring and everything!!! butm one of the pointy things fell off! ;_____; noooo! i need to make a new pointy thing.  
  
zipandel: its just a stupid golden thing made out-\  
  
jeti: NO! ITS NOT STUPID! *huggle ring*  
  
zipandel: . . .  
  
jeti: uh. . . at any rate, CPegasus was the Mystical Elf. her costume was so shiiiiny. . . O_O but i am SO tired, walking around in big ol' wings for 4 hours takes a lot out of you. *falls asleep*  
  
zipandel: . . . uh. . . jeti?  
  
jeti: zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz *ish asleep*  
  
zipandel: bleh. now what should we do?  
  
JeurLeMeth: i guess. she'd want us to tell people to review, right?  
  
zipandel: yeah. i guess.  
  
JeurLeMeth: ok then. REVEIW PUNY HUMANS!!!  
  
zipandel: OR ELSE! 


End file.
